


finding you again

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Afterlife, Angst, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Drabble, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The dream bubbles could be called a lot of things, but the most common one to call it was what it was, the afterlife.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 11





	finding you again

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: afterlife

The dream bubbles could be called a lot of things, but the most common one to call it was what it was, the afterlife. It was here that everyone that died in sburb or sgrub ended up, and it was a crowded place filled with so many alternate versions of the same person, all sharing the same fate in their doomed timeline.

Both Karkat and Dave ended up there, Dave a heroic death from being stabbed in the heat of battle by two different people, and Karkat had fallen into lava. It had been painful endings, but after living on the meteor, they knew what death in the game meant, and died with some sort of peace.

And so, they woke up again, and ran through all of the dream bubbles to find the other, their version from their timeline, and not some other random Dave or Karkat that they actually didn’t know.

It took some time, and a lot of questioning and inside jokes, but finally they did. The tears ran down their faces as they understood it, that they were reunited once again and would spend eternity together until the dream bubbles burst. After that, no one knew what would happen, but whatever it was, they would face it hand in hand.

They would never let go of each other ever again.


End file.
